The Stolen Song Bird
by MidnightStar08
Summary: The legendary Black Canary and Green Arrow had a daughter, but only for one day. The child was stolen and taken to another country raised not knowing of her American heritage. This is her story on how she grew up.
1. This is only the begining

Hello, my name is Sara Dinah Moira Queen. I also go by Anya Uliana Karantirov. Why the two name? Well I'm not what you call adopted last time I checked. I have two sets of parents. Then my awesome older brother Demetri, who sadly I'm not related to, but we had a lot of fun together and we got into so much trouble.

Oh, I forgot there are my parents to. My true parents, I have my dad Oliver we have fun and get into some trouble. Then there is the awesomest mom in the, world Laurel, she is pretty cool.

Then there are my other parents. My strict yet secretly kind military father Aleks. Then there is my mother Roksana she is very strict she is also a ballet teacher.

Well I guess that's everyone you need to know for now. So lets begin I was born on Friday June 25th, 1999 at 6:48 am. I was early but that still hasn't stopped me from becoming who I am today. Any ways that day and moment my parents were radiating with joy. The day slowly became the night and with the night I vanished.

From what I've been told about that night a nurse came in to check on me and then I wasn't there any more. Somehow I ended up in Russia. Don't ask me I have no idea on why and how I ended up there. Also who would want me and for what purpose would they want me I haven't the slightest idea.

With my luck I ended up with Aleks, Roksana, and Demetri. He, Demetri was the one who named me, or should I say gave me my Russian name. I like it still to this day and I will respond to either one. Time went buy and I wasn't a little baby any more I was 6 years old. Russia was nice depending on what I made of the day. Some days felt so long others to short, but that was my life for now.

My mother had taught me how to do six tasks that pleased her. They were cook, clean; figure skate, a little self-defense, read and play violin. Not all in one day of course there would be different things for each day. There was only one thing that stayed the same every day and that was figure skating. Every single day I was forced weather I wanted to or not to practice. I started to think that she expected me to be some prodigy or something close to that.

Today was no different even though it was my 6th birthday. I still had to practice, I know one might ask me if I ever tire or get bored of this practice. I'll let you in on a little secret I'll practice what she wants me to and then once I get that I'll change the music and do what I wish to. Let me tell you I feel happier when I choose the music for that expresses me and who I am on that day. I always escape from the world with the music I choose to play.

I eventually notice that a girl is watching me; she has beautiful fiery red hair, and glowing emerald eyes full of wonder. She looks to be about my age maybe a year older I can't tell. I eventually go through my motions again and again, but I can't get her out of my mind I know she is watching me. I eventually lead up to the triple axle and that's when it happened my skate came out from underneath me and then it was lights out.

I eventually wake up, but not at my own home. _How long have I been out? Where am I? Why does my head and face hurt so much?_ I think to myself for a while. "Hello," I called out. "Is anyone there?" Eventually an older kinder woman walks in the room. Her hair was a dull red with a few gray streaks, but some streaks were still fiery her eyes were a duller emerald, but there was still joy in them. She was followed; by the girl who was watching me skate.

"You're awake that's good I was starting to worry," she said. " My daughter brought you to me after you fell, from what I see and can tell you have suffered a concussion and a minor cut to you cheek," she said to me. She sounded so calm and kind as if this was normal for her.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

" I guess we did forget to introduce ourselves I'm Ania and this is ….."

"I'm Anastasia her daughter," she said interrupting her mother. "If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

" I'm… I'm.. Anya" I told them I was struggling to remember my name, but nothing time can't fix.


	2. That's Life for You

That's Life for You

So I stayed the night there and enjoyed it. I didn't have my mother breathing down my neck every minute of the day expecting the best. Also I finally found a friend who likes me for me and not the money my dad has. She watched me practice my ice-skating routine according to her I was beautiful but sad. Apparently we go to the same school, and almost have all of the same classes. Anastasia and I are really close and also have a lot of similarities. For example we can't seem to make friends as easily, we love to read, and have a decent taste in music.

We talked lot but Ania insisted that we get to sleep, so we did. A few times in the night Ania came to check on me because of my concussion, and daughter out of love. In the morning I still had a searing headache and my face still hurt. Ania showed me how to hide it so my parents wouldn't freak. I thanked Ania and Anastasia for helping me. "Anya I want to let you know that you are always welcome here." Anastasia told me. Ania made sure I knew how to get home. I ended up making it home.

For the first time I just stood at the doors and I felt small and unsure of myself. I ended up opening the door and walking in. These halls why don't they seem like home? Why don't I feel like I'm home? I suddenly get a vision of a different house and two people standing in front of me a man and woman, no husband and wife, maybe mom and dad. " Anya" the man was calling my name, but it sounded distant. "Anya," he said it again, but it sounded like my brother.

"Hello Anya are you in there?" the man ended up grabbing my shoulders and suddenly faded in to my brother. "Are you okay?" he asked grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes. "Hmm," say snapping out of whatever it was that just happened. "Are you or are you not okay?" he asked me again, but more sternly. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said while thinking in my head I totally just didn't see two people thinking they were my parents and a home that felt more familiar. "That's good, mom and dad weren't so sure you were at a friends house since they seem to think you don't have friends." he said. "Oh, so I see I'm not allowed to have friends and a normal life, while you are!"

I said harshly that didn't come out the way I meant it. He looked shocked then went to the stairs and sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him. I start to speak, but he motioned for me to be quiet. " You know I've always wanted a sibling in fact a little sister." He said I looked at him and nodded. "Well when mom and dad said that I was going to be a brother soon I didn't question it." he said then looked at me to make sure I was listening, I then nodded.

"Well when they brought you home I was so happy it wasn't until two years ago I started to question it, you somewhat look like us, but not all the way, mom says that your looks come from her side of the family, I only somewhat believed her since we never met her side." he told me. "So you're saying I might not even be related to you?" I looked up at him searching his eyes for some answer. "Well even if you aren't you can still call me your brother, how does that sound?" he asked me. "That sounds good." I told him.

"Dimitri, Anya I'm nome" I heard my dad or who I think it my dad and then the door shut. Dimitri and I look at each other with a fire in our eyes "race you!" he says we both run to the door and give our father a hung. " I missed you he said," scooping both of us up and giving a polar bear hung. He then put us down, "I brought both of you something." he said then giving us both a box we ran to the living room. and opened it as fast as we could, we both got chocolate, Dimitri got a model airplane kit while I got a locket that has a picture of me, my brother, our dog, and our dad.

Mom then came home and made dinner for us. We talked then went to bed. I for some reason couldn't sleep, well I mean I found it, but it was hard. I saw the same man and woman like I saw in the foyer area earlier in more detail. This time I heard their names Oliver and Laurel. Then it was nothingness for the rest of the night. I ended up tossing and turning and I had a feeling in my throat that something could come out. I have no idea on what it could be, but it was there. Then came a different dream that of a team. I saw some symbols a lighting bolt, a "S, also a red "X" going over the whole entire chest, a yellow R, and something that looked. like a golden "A", but it wasn't quite, finally a green arrow. I couldn't see the faces or make out male from female. Then there was nothingness, that deep floating feeling while sleeping. That was until my human alarm clock came in.


	3. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

"Up, up, up my dear it's a big day." my mom said turning on the lights in my room I then turned over. She grabbed my clothes. "Come on my dear." she said while tugging my sheets off of me.

I just turned over bringing my hands to my shoulders. "Get out of bed come on we have to get going soon," she said while dragging me out of bed literally. "Where are we going mama?" I asked her while I was getting dressed.

"Well you're coming with me to the studio today since your dad is taking Dimitri to work and both of you are off of school." she said leaving my room.

I grab my locket and put it on and left my room for what I didn't know would be the last time. I went down stairs and found the aroma of fresh coffee, _why is it that it smells so good, but tastes so bad?_ I thought.

I ended up pouring a bowl of cereal and added some milk, and poured a glass of orange juice and ate it while mom was getting ready for the day at the studio. I kept thinking about the man and woman in my dream while I ate breakfast why did they seem so familiar?

Eventually mom came down and turned on the news the American news, but in Russian. Since and I quote her " _We must be in touch with everything going on in the world"_ I got that every time I asked her why we watch different news instead of the local news.

I was watching something about what is it that you call it…. the um… oh….. I know what it is give me a moment…. oh it doesn't matter. What does is that I saw the same man and woman from my dream Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance-Queen.

Then mom turned the T.V. off "okay that's enough T.V. for you today let's get going to the dance studio." she said. I can't remember if I told you this but my mom owns a dance studio. So we got in the car and went to her studio.

When we got there she unlocked the doors, and turned the heat and lights on. Then we went to her office. "Mom what are you doing this year for your performance?" I ask her I always love seeing the end of the year and the winter performance, I've been begging her for Swan Lake.

"Well we are finally doing what you've been asking me to do for years now." she said beaming. Then gave me a few things to do while she taught class, once she left I turned on the music to that particular ballet and happily did what I was asked.

That kept me busy for a while. I eventually got to watch the auditions for certain rolls and put my opinion on who should be what depending on how they did. I always loved doing that, and mom always liked that because somehow I always put a good team together.

It wasn't long until it was about time for a break, but then I heard a loud beeping and the mad rushing of feet. I tried to open the door but was thrown back by what I think is an explosion. I tried opening the window, and the vents also the door again but it was no use I'm trapped. I become scared, very scared.

I end up sitting in the room and crying. It's been a while and now I'm in a haze from the smoke, I don't think anyone is coming to save me. Well maybe I can be safe somewhere else, I wasn't much help here. Why am I even here if I might not even be there daughter?

I can tell the fire has spread more in the building, this time it was followed by another blast that's three blasts in about an hour. I try the door again it's locked and very hot. I end up banging on the door since that's all I got now.

I keep banging and banging until I feel like I can't any move. With any luck someone must have heard me. Now comes the fun part, I start going in and out, because of the smoke that's in the room.

I just came back in and I hear footsteps and shouting in the hall. At first I think it's just a hallucination, but they come closer and closer I end up banging on the door with all of my weight and I broke the door.

My vision has turned fuzzy and my lungs sting with every breath. I try to speak, but it comes out as a strangled scream. I do that until I can't make any sound. _How long is this hallway I could have sworn it was shorter._

I then hear voices "Over here" "there's still one over here" they say. Then feel my body lifting off of the ground, and I just make out the face of one who I will see for the next ten years and then nothingness.


	4. Never Had a Friend Like Me

Never had a Friend Like Me

I felt like I was floating in nothing for a long time. I eventually woke up in a room that was completely white. Eventually I focused in and the room it seemed futuristic to me and the colors in the room were a bunch of different grays mixed together.

From what I remember a woman came in she was my new family. I am to call her Madame Fluff (Floof), apparently my family is dead. I don't believe her, but what am I to do I have no choice to leave. I am then assigned a room with another girl her name is Angie.

We are both about the same age and very shy. Then nighttime came. I had a dream of me being trapped in my mother's office and the fire closing in only to be shaken awake by Angie. "Hey, hey are you okay?" she said looking at me.

"Hmmm, what, what happened?" I asked her. "You were having a nightmare weren't you?" she asked sheepishly "yes." I said in a voice so small. "That's okay I get them too" she said and started to return to her bed. I grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Wait please don't leave," I pleaded her and we shared a moment of understanding. So she moved her bed right next to mine and we slept the night protecting each other.

Anyways that was a whole solid 10 years ago. We still protect each other though it might be in training or when it's just us together over the years here I have gotten many scars, I still carry the one on my face. I have not seen or heard anything from my parents and brother, my guess is that they stopped searching or they think I'm dead since the fire.

Well in those 10 years I was molded and trained and learned how to become the deadliest of assassins and in my opinion the best spy. After all I am deadly and I could be anywhere at any given point in time.

"Anya Karantirov!" Madame Fluff said. "Yes Madame Fluff," I responded. She then said, "you, Natasha, Elizabeth, Maria, and Angeline have moved up, and I would like to see you Anya in my office."

"Yes Madame!" I respond. I then followed her to her office; I thought what's going on and why are there only four of us left what happened to the other girls.

"Anya! You are going to be taught by a different teacher you have excelled more rapidly and learn quicker than the others," she said. I quickly respond

"Oh thank you Madame I won't let you down I won't fail you." She then said, "Now hit the showers and go to your room till the dinner bell."

"да, I mean oui, wait yes Madame." With that I went to the showers. I washed up and it felt nice to take a shower but I still wondered and what was going to happen to the other girls.

I got out of the shower quickly got dressed. I was walking to my room, which was on the other side of the training hall, when I heard yelling and I stopped.

The door was open a crack I looked in and saw a girl who was my age or maybe a year younger. Madame was there and a big beefy guy to. I decide to listen. " YOU!" Madame said angrily

" You my dear child have failed this school you are no longer fit to fight!" Madame said and then she took the gun and let's just says that girl wasn't walking away, and with that I sprinted to my room and stayed there thankful that my roommate wasn't here and that I am alive.

I quickly slipped under my covers and hoped that someone will help me and that this Friday my birthday I will be free from this place and find my true family. Then the dinner bell summoned us to dinner. I walked down to the hall and got food which wasn't always bad but it wasn't always good, I never went hungry I am friends with one of the cooks Isabelle sometimes at night she seeks me food.

I never made any friends here except for one, but there was this one girl who acted like a total сука, and popular she tried I always refused. Today she came and pleaded but I just ignored her and thought of my family.

" Ya, know I could help you in your training." Kira said, I ignored her still" What are you deaf, hello is anyone in there?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face, I gave her nothing. She then smirked and said, "You know you're next and your family is already dead and they knew you were pathetic." she sneered at me.

What came next let's just say I didn't regret it. I stood up in one fluid flash I judo flipped her over the table and on her back " Don't you ever say that about my family." I forcefully said. Then she got the upper hand and pinned me to the table and had her arm on my neck. " HA, I can say whatever I want my family isn't dead." I struggled then took some of my food good thing I like spiced, I smeared it in her face.

What she said next really set me off it's one thing you never call a Russian unless you want to get hurt or die. " * **Uhg** * you are such a barbarian you haven't been civilized for ages and never will be." With that I launched her across the room till she hit the wall.

" Say that again Aussie I dare ya!" I said and with that she was really angry since she is actually British. She came charging at me and I sidestepped her I already had and a disadvantage my height and weight, the advantage I already knew her style and her weak spots.

It gave me a hand up on her. She was furious that she missed her target. Now she came back charging at me again. I sidestepped and drove my elbow into her back. She went down for a short time only to wake up and launch at me and this hurt.

You think you have been in pain you haven't until a girl two times your size launches at you and tackles you to the cold hard ground. I was reaching around trying to find something anything I could use when I heard and felt a blindly painful crack.

My nose was broken _great there goes my modeling career_ I thought. I felt around a finally grabbed something. "A spoon, hah, you think you could take me down with that." Kira said.

With that I jabbed her with the metal spoon and she howled in pain and slammed me to the ground. I was seeing stars then made a side note use a spoon if someone ever attacks me again.

I jumped up again and slammed her into the table and heard a sickening snap as her arm broke. I ended up unleashing all of my wrath and fury on her until I felt something sharp hit my outer neck a guard shot a tranq dart it didn't even slow me down or stop me, then three more came and the guards had to drag me out of the dining hall.

Note: Madame's name was given to me from a friend I needed a name and that's what my friend suggested. It's pronounced like floo as in the floo powder from Harry Potter just add an f at the end.


	5. Getting in Side

When I woke up I found that I had restraints on me and I couldn't move I tried but a guard came and he looked at me like he was about to wet his pants.

That and my head hurt so bad the only time it hurt like this was almost 10 years ago. Back to the guard I gave him a wicked grin and he passed out. Now was my moment I tried to slip my hands out of the restraints, but at the moment Madame Fluff came in with a doctor who looked at me like the guard did.

Then they both looked at the guard, then at me, back to the guard, then to me. I looked at them and shrugged, I think they need a new doctor. " My darling girl," Madame said, " You have proved yourself and moved up even higher." I laughed psychotically and spit at her face.

Only to have the doctor run out of the room. " I am not your darling girl, I'm not even your daughter." I said. " I know that it's a pity you got that scar on your face, you know I could make it disappear." Madame said. " Ha, I don't even want it gone all of my scars that I got before here, while I'm here, and when I'm gone."

With that a different doctor walked in, and then it was lights out. I had the feeling that I was floating, that and I heard a beeping sound, and talking I don't even know what happened. When I woke up I didn't feel any different and I wasn't restrained, also there was a stack of clothes on the end of my bed. I got up and changed and went to see if Madame was in her office.

She was I could hear her yelling on the other side of the door. "You imbecile you didn't put a chip or tracker in her!" I shuttered the only thing I wanted to do is get out of here and it was going to be tonight. So I did what Madame told me to do I trained and then hit the showers.

When I got out and dressed I froze in front of a mirror, I was mesmerized by the young woman in the mirror: loose curly hair to the middle of my back, that was either a platinum blonde or brown depending on the light. Eyes a stormy blue or a pricing emerald a beauty mark on my right cheekbone and a short scar on the left also one on my chin, her face was fair, but you could tell that there was a storm brewing and about to break loose and unleash all fury.

I got my things together luckily I could hide them in my clothes. That's when my roommate came back. " Hey, Russia how's it going?" Angie said, she is so nice I will try to get her home safely. " Good, I just wish I could go home." I told her while folding my clothes.

Angie and I both went to dinner, I walked in the hall everyone stared at us, but mostly me, then I noticed Kira wasn't there I thought and on the inside was going " _yes she isn't here, ha"_ but on the outside noticed they stopped looking at me and continued walking.

So I went with Angie we got food and sat down together we ate and talked by our own language that we created called okili. "So are you sure you want to do this" Angie said to me. "I am bloody sure I want to. "I replied. That's when the doors flew open and the last person I wanted to see walked in, Kira. Why does she taunt me, why I will never know?

"Miss me?" she said. Angie and I just kept talking about a really good book and it was good. "Hello why do you keep talking to her, Angie you know what she did to me?" Kira said sounding a little aggravated now. "Well she is my roommate and friend I understand why she did what she did, on the other hand I don't understand you and why you keep trying to…"Angie said before I interrupted her. "You keep trying to split us up you think you can win everyone over with what your beauty that's not working, charm ha that's a fat chance, I have had trusts and friendships those have been broken or ended on a sour note, let me tell you this you'll try and try but never get between us." I responded and damn that felt good.

Kira just stood there shocked like I just smacked her in the face and everyone just looked at me. I didn't care I sat back down and continued eating as did everyone else, and Kira left.

" I thought you were going to attack her again." Angie said. "Well I thought I was, but I surprised myself." I said. It was true I did surprise myself on that note; the rest of dinner was eaten in complete silence.

Then Angie and I went back to our room, Madame Fluff needed to see Angie. I couldn't sleep instead I was rubbing my locket between my fingers when I felt something on the back that I didn't feel before it was a small, button. I pressed it and was projected was an image of the man and woman Oliver and Laurel holding a baby, and I am guessing that baby is me.

I hear movement outside in the hall and immediately remove my thumb. Angie walks in with a black eye also a few bruises on her arms. "Do I even need to ask why and what happened?" I said not looking up at her.

We've came to the conclusion long ago that if we ever come in with a black eye other buses or cuts that we know why. It's our training; Madame pushes us really hard to only have us push back harder. I continue folding my clothes and putting them in my drawers. We both turn in for the night.


	6. The Great Escape

Sorry for not updating last week I got really sick and my week was crazy so I give you two chapters today

I ended up tossing and turning in my sleep. I ended up staring at the ceiling for a while. "What... What is it?" Angie asked me not even opening her eyes. "It's just quiet too quiet, I just don't know what I'll do when I'm out of here." I said. Angie shuffled in her bed and let out a deep breath.

"Well there is finding our way home to our families," she said and then nothing came from her, so I assume she fell asleep again. I turned over and faced the wall. I was terracotta colored and if I ran my hand against it there was a texture to it. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing

I know I'm waking up to the sound of bombs falling, and the warning bell ringing. Angie and I both jump out of bed groggily and throw open our shutters. You're probably thinking wow Anya nice move I wouldn't have done that, I would have just stayed right where I was. Anyhow, we saw military planes and military people coming towards us.

Who are they, where are they from I thought to myself? Angie grabs my hand and we run out of our room our home. We are in the hall now and gravel from the building is falling, we hear gunfire and shouting.

Angie and I finally reach the corridor at the end of the hall only to be launched back by an explosion. We finally wake up only to be looking at the stars at least I think it was starts. We get up and brush the dust off and start running again. To only stop because someone was calling for help. We couldn't make out whom it was; we knew they were trapped beneath the rubble.

We looked at each other for a while then both nod in agreement. What we did next I didn't regret. Both of us started lifting the rubble and digging. Eventually we found legs then arms. Then finally removed the last piece of rubble. It was Kira; we just stood their looking at her.

Kira didn't look the same; her hair was sticking to her head and gray. Her lips were cracked and shirt was a deep red with a jagged pole sticking out in the middle. Angie pulled me aside and starts talking.

"We have to get her out of here she will die if we don't!" she said grabbing my arm. I look up at her with a pleading face. "We can't it's too late the only thing we can do is comfort her," I said and for the first time sounding like an adult. Angie pleads to leave this place and take Kira with us. I then grab her shoulders, which is strange since she is taller than me.

"We must leave her here the pole already tore her stomach and internal organs, she isn't going to make it," I said sounding more like a mother trying to soothe her child. We then make our way back over to Kira. She suddenly grabs my hand and takes in a deep rattling breath. "You…" she said taking in another breath. "You were the one who was going to make it out of here, that's why I did what I did." she said, okay now I know she's not getting out of here, she's acting crazy.

"Madame liked you more, she said that, you have a gift something we don't have, your heart is pure, heck you wear it on your sleeve, even if you don't show it to everyone. You truly care about others," she said sounding more like a sage giving wisdom. She then puts something in my hand; her breathing starts to slow along with her heart rate too. "Queen, say hi to Madame for me," she said and with that took her final breath and left us.

We both start running down the hall only to be stopped again. "There you are my darling girls," a woman said. Angie and I both cringed and turned around, to see Madame. Not the one we know oh no, no, no. Her hair was falling from her bun, clothes torn, lips cracking. Oh I can tell this will be fun I thought to myself.


	7. Bullets and small talk

We honestly expected Madame to leave us here, but for some reason she didn't. "Come my dears quickly they're coming for you." she said it sounded tempting, almost too tempting, we decided that we would run. We turned away and started running that's when Angie and I both heard a bang, and for me followed by a shooting pain in the shoulder.

"If you don't come with me willingly, you will come forcefully," she said and boy did she look angry. I almost grabbed my shoulder, but didn't I wouldn't want to give that away now wouldn't I. Her guards came at us and tried getting us, but it was to no avail we were to fast for them. Angie and I both managed to knock them out and grab their weapons.

"Children. "Madame sung. "Put the weapons down, and come with Me." she still used that annoying singing tone. She was going to speak again when I jabbed her in the throat. That felt good and it meant no more singing tone voice, also she was mad. She came at us, but missed both of us. It ended up taking a series of attacks and one of her own men to take her down for good.

Angie and I were sweating and I was feeling dizzy from the bullet in my shoulder. We ran and were almost shot at again. That's when troops grabbed us and then took us back to the camp. They took us both to the medical tent and ended up trying to remove my bullet, but they couldn't I kept flinching. They then proceeded to talk to us.

Angie talked up a storm with them they ended up talking to her instead of me. I think I might have been too intimidating. Until one came up to me he wasn't like the other soldiers. Who were afraid of me oh no, no, no. He was very understanding. I know what you're thinking does he have a name? The answer to that is yes, yes he does. His name is Caleb Thermia, and he is from Starling city.

Eventually Angie could leave the medical tent, but I couldn't she did come to visit me, but it was not as much as I thought it would be. I was sitting on my cot thinking on who am I and why did Kira call me Queen? "Okay Jane we are taking that bullet out of your shoulder today or else." Caleb said coming in with the supplies to remove it. I pulled the bandage off and felt a sharp cool breeze across my back.

Caleb then puts his gloves on and grabs a syringe and a vial. I flinch as I see him pull the liquid from the vial he then notices that. Then proceeds to put the needle down and sit in front of me and grab my hands. "Here I thought you were a all mighty and tough girl, only to be scared of a needle," he said searching for an answer. "Its…. its…" I try to respond and I sound more American than Russian. He looks at me understanding, he then removes his cameo jacket and shirt. Caleb turns around and lowers to my level. From what I can see he has many scars and I see one particular on his shoulder.

" Iraq July 23rd, 2013. I was protecting a prince of a country and my convoy was attacked. I along with the prince am the only survivor. The insurgents attacked us it was only me the prince and one insurgent. He aimed the gun at the prince and I stepped in the way and got shot in the shoulder. The insurgent is dead, but I had a long time not wanting anyone to take it out eventually an officer came in and did what I'm doing now. I will let you help me take it out and I will stop if you say so. I just need to put this in to numb the pain," he said putting his shirt back on and moving over to the tray.

I remove my top layer of my outfit and pull my arm out of the left strap of my tank top. Caleb then gives me gloves to put on. Then proceeds to grab the needle. "So where are you from?" he asks. "Well I truly don't know I am adopted, but in Russia I am from Moscow, you?" I ask and we plunge the needle into my back.

"I'm from Starling city it's in the United States, you would love it there," he says grabbing the pliers. "Tell me more, what is Starling like? Who are some of the people?" I ask as the bullet starts coming out of my back. "It's a beautiful city we have a new mayor I forget his name, there is a company ran by Oliver Queen." he says stitching my wound up.

"Who is he and his family." I ask I know we are done, but I still want to know. He then comes right next to me with the bullet in a jar. "Well have about you met him yourself?" he asks "Well that is if you don't have a family here." I look at him "No, at least not my real family any ways." I say putting my arm back into the shirt. "Well it just so happens you have to say in our custody and we are going back tomorrow, I can arrange it for you to stay with Me." he said. To me he really reminds me of a brother. "I would like that a lot." I said

What I did next I don't regret the pain. I flung my arms around him and I just start crying and letting everything out. I can tell he is startled by my actions, but then comforts me. We have been inseparable ever since then.

Caleb is 21 years old

Sara is 15, yes I changed her name


	8. Homeward bound

The flight back to the State was sooooooo boring and soooo long. Don't even get me started on that trust me you don't even know. To me it felt like an eternity like time just decided to go hey since you are excited I'm going to slow down just for you. I ended up asking Caleb how he knew the Queens and he said that his grandfather and Mrs. Queen's father worked together as police officers. I kept asking questions about the states, and about live there.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is I'm in pain. Someone is shaking my bad shoulder why would someone do that I don't know? "Anya, hey Anya we landed." it was Angie; she still kept shaking my shoulder. I eventually sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Angie and I both get off of the airplane, we stay together.

Eventually it's just her, two-army guys, and me one of them is Caleb. "Well, maybe I'll see you sometime." I say to Angie. "Same try to stay out of trouble, please." she said. With that we hugged and then went our separate ways. I ended up following Caleb like a lost puppy.

We eventually get into a black SUV. Which is his car and he drives to his apartment. It doesn't take long until we reach his apartment. Outside the snow is falling and the sweatshirt I'm wearing over my t-shirt isn't keeping me as warm as I thought it would. We then walk into the apartment building and the heat rushes to my face making it sting a little bit. His apartment was simple enough for him there was an extra room for guests. He then grabs some clothes and gives them to me.

"Here these are my niece's clothes they should fit you, also keep you a bit warmer," he said handing me jeans and a red and green long sleeve shirt. Caleb then shows me where the bathroom is and then disappears to some other room in the apartment. I close the door and change this is the first time I look at what Kira gave me.

It was a round metal disk with a bird carrying an arrow engraved on it. I looked around the edges and it seems like it would open some how. I manage to put it back in my pocket and put the shirt on that he gave me. I then leave the bathroom and try to find him.

I hear talking and footsteps so I follow that to what I'm guessing is his room. "Hi Laurel, it's me Caleb." I hear and I think she is saying something to him what I have no clue. " I'm home and…. Yes that's what I was going to say also I'll be using my plus one." he says then I can tell he is making sure no one else is listening. "Listen I think I might have located the person you are looking for I just need to confirm it, unfortunately our contact hasn't turned up with the information yet," he says.

My eyes widen I quietly run down the hall to the living room. _Could this Laurel woman be my actual mother? Is it me that they want? What if they abandon me?_ I had all of these thoughts running through my head at once. I then take the coin shaped container out of my pocket and look at it again. I run my hand over the entire thing adding a slight pressure hoping that will be the key into opening it. Nothing I press it into my hand it starts humming as if it was waking up from a long nap.

This shocks me I end up dropping it on the floor. It started humming even more, finally a series of clicks and hisses it expands and opens up. It's not this tiny coin it's more of a wide cylinder. I pick it up and lift the lid; I am surprised on what is on the inside.


	9. Revelations and Family time

What was inside was a baby blanket. I picked it up and smelled it the smell was a comforting smell. It smelled like comfort "How did you get that!" Caleb said he was standing behind me I didn't notice him come in. "It was given to me it was the last thing she did." I told him the last part of the story.

"But how you she couldn't even open it, you should. Unless you are. Wait you said that you were adopted right?" he asked me. I nodded my head and slowly said yes. I put it back in the case then in my pocket. What is happening next makes no sense to me.

Caleb then takes a breath in and lets a out a long breath He smacks his faces " Why didn't I see it before your features, it's so obvious." he says. "What is?" I ask him more confused than ever. "It's not important, what is important is that we'll be late if we don't leave now, come on let's go." he says grabbing two coats and opening the door.

I put on the coat he gave me it feels nice and warm, perfect for this weather. We both get in the car is hums to life. We drove in almost complete silence; the only thing that was making sound was the radio. I ended up playing with my locket the whole time and I kept thinking on what the coin container thingy meant and the hologram on my locket means.

"*sigh* I'm sorry," he said. "For what?" I asked him. "For how I reacted, I just…. I …. Um thought you were," he said struggling to find the right words. "You didn't expect me to be someone you know?" I asked. A slight smile came across his face. "Yea that," he said he seemed full of hope.

He then asked me what I normally did for Christmas and I explained to him what I normally did. Then he told me what they do in the states I can't believe the similarities and the differences that we share. We eventually arrive at this huge house it reminds me a little bit of home.

He parks the car next to the others, we both get out and head to the door and he rings the doorbell. The door opens I tensed up a little bit. I guess somewhere inside I expected it to be my Russian family, but it's not. "Hi Caleb, how are you?" the woman asks giving him a big hug. "I'm good Laurel you?" he asks.

 _So this is Mrs. Queen._ I think to myself. "Good, Good." she says with energy then looks at me. "So you're his extra person, I Laurel and you are?" she asks I can tell she wants to say another name. "Jane, Jane Doe." I say since my name given to me doesn't apply here. She then gives me a great big hug, which I wasn't, expecting, and then has us come inside and take our jackets and shoes off.

This house looks nothing like what I had in Russia and I'm glad. "So Jane where are you from?" Laurel asks me as we walk towards the living room. "I'm from Russia, I was adopted." I say, and that seems to cheer her up. "You don't sound like it," a voice said from behind. It made me jump a little bit.

"Connor!" Laurel said I could tell that she was shocked as well. "You remember Caleb don't you?" she asked him. He looks to be about my age. He nods then looks at me as if trying to get a read on my face. "And this is…." she said before I interrupted her. "Jane Doe, I was working on my American accent I can learn pretty quick." I said I could tell that it might take a while for him to warm up to me. "So do you know where you are from originally?" another man asked and in Russian this time.

Laurel smacked him playfully on the arm "Ollie how many times have I told you not to speak in a different language around guests." she said looking up at him. "Well this would be the first time besides your sister is speaking in Arabic, so why can't I?" he said looking pleading.

"Well then I'll go and talk to her about it," she said and then disappeared to find her sister. "So where in Russia did you live and where were you from originally?" he asked in English this time. " I grew up in Moscow and I have no idea where I was from all I know is my birthdate is July 28th, 1999 and I think that's my original one I have no idea." I say only then I realize that Caleb disappeared. I hear footsteps coming faster and some names being yelled.

Oliver then leaned over "You might want to step aside, that is unless you want to be used as a shield." he said as we moved to the side. "Well I'm afraid I wouldn't make a very good shield" I said we both started laughing. Suddenly a blonde blur followed by a brown blur rushed past us. "What do you like to do?" he asked as if nothing happened. "Well I play French horn, and a few other instruments, I can skate I know there are…." I feel hands around my shoulders, "Come with me if you want to have some fun," she says in Arabic the next thing I know we're off.

"I'm Sara by the way, and you are?" she said then dragging me down another hall. "Jane Doe," I say finally catching up to her pace. "Ah a Jane Doe case we have well then I guarantee you that my sister and I are on the case," she said then pulling me into a closet. "What are we doing?" I ask quietly. "My sister caught me speaking a different language and eating one of mom's cookies," she said and then motioned for me to be quiet.

 _I really hope I am related to her she seems awesome._ I can tell that she is listing for someone and she studies me. I hear in the hall Laurel calling her sister's name and saying that this isn't funny. We both start laughing quietly, because it is funny and it is fun. Then we stop as she walks by the door we clamp each other's hands to our mouths to keep us from saying anything. "Sara if you and our guest don't come out now you're not getting dinner." she says then another voice comes "Sara come on now we would like to eat." I could tell he was older then they walked out of the hall.

Sara opens the door waits a little bit then we both started howling with laughter. "Come on little me let's eat dinner," she said as we both walk to dinner she then says, "I'll race ya," and starts running off. I ran after her she took the stars I slid down on the banister. "Oh come on, I'll give you points for effort little me." she says looking from her shoulder. We both make it into the dining room falling on top of each other laughing. We both help each other up and noticing everyone staring at us.

"Well it's about time you two made it," the older man says. "Sara and Jane is it?" he asks I nod my head. "Dad this is my little me," she says guiding me to my chair. "Well then my bad little Sara," he says. We then eat and something clicks. Something about little Sara, I suddenly get a wave of memories rush over me.


	10. So This is Who I am

I honestly have no idea, but I suddenly remember everything. That's scary for me, since I have a lot of memories. "So I guess everyone should know you by now if you don't this is Jane or as I like to call her my little me." Sara said while scooping up some cranberries. "So where are you from, what is it like there, what did you do for fun?" she asks then putting the spoon in her mouth.

I was zoning out on these memories. "Hm oh well I was adopted I lived in Moscow, Russia, so this winter for me is nothing it gets colder there," I say scooping up some food and eating it, now I've had good food but this was amazing. "Have you seen the Red Square?" a woman I'm guessing is Laurel and Sara's mother asks.

I swallow my food. "Every day when I went to skate or to school, I never got tired of it because every time I look at it I see something new," I say eating more food. "You skate for fun or for sport?" another woman who was younger than Laurel or Sara, I'm guessing is Oliver's sister.

"Well it was for sport my mother wanted me on it every day, I guess she thought that I might become an Olympian or something like that," I said continuing to eat. "So where are you from originally?" Connor asked. "I have a feeling and I really want to say I'm from here the United States, but I was only a baby when I was in Russia," I said I could tell that something was going on between Oliver and Laurel.

We continued to eat and I was asked more and more questions about my life and how I got here. "So what was the name that your family gave you in Russia,' Laurel asked me. "Anya Uliana Karantirov," I said sounding more like I was from Russia there. "Anya?" The younger woman Thea asked me.

"That's my name it was given to me from my brother Dmitri, we used to get into so much trouble," I say leaning back into my chair. "Ha, Mom would get so mad, but it was worth it." I said a lot of what we did. "Do they know where you are?" Laurel and Sara's mother Dinah asked me

"Okay I don't really want to sound gloomy, but they most likely think I'm dead, I really don't like talking about what happened, but hey if it didn't I wouldn't be here." I said. Mr. Lance choked on his wine. Dinah made sure he was okay. "Did you just say that they think you're dead?" he asks me.

I nod "10 years," I say. "Well welcome to the family little me," Sara says. Then Oliver joins in "Yup welcome, that kind of thing is a normal thing with this family," he said nonchalantly and continued eating. Sara then leaned over and whispered in my ear "He was Mr. 5-years-on-a-island, and I was Miss-5-years-on-an-Island-then-killed-then-resurrected," she said then eating I did too. "Sara you didn't tell her everything did you?" Laurel asked.

"Now Laurel it's your sister some of it happened to her so she can say what she wants to," Dinah said. The rest of dinner was eaten and there were small conversations around the table. We cleaned off the table had some dessert then moved into the living room. I grab Laurel's arm and ask her if I could talk to her and Oliver just them alone. _I take a deep breath in and let along one out here I go_ , I thought to myself.


End file.
